criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Accidents Can Happen
Accidents Can Happen is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Industrial district of Grimsdale. Plot Previously, Penelope sent an Iris message to Mia and Hamilton saying she found out the Industrial Districts’s Anoterous agent’s identity, but before she could say anything, a scaffolding fell on her, crushing her to death. Bruno who somehow saw the scene, was shocked by seeing the Iris message, but Mia calmed him down, and asked him if he could identify the place, and so he led them to it. There they found the body of Penelope and send it to autopsy. Mia and Hamilton found three suspects: Steve Liveman the victim’s “boss”, and also her client Roger Smirnov. Furthermore, to these two, they also added Gilly to the suspect list after discovering she is “Emma’s” girlfriend. Randall then came up to the duo, saying that he found Polly, whom they failed to capture, while patrolling the district. Hamilton blowed a sleeping dart on Polly, who successfully dodged it, however, she didn’t notice that Mia was behind her, which Mia took as an opportunity to knock her out. The duo then placed Polly back in her cell, and spoke to her, who claimed that she is a changed person and have left the Anoterous. The duo then made Kelemen a suspect, after they found out he gifted the victim a golden chalice, expecting her to sell it and leave prostitution behind. In addition to the new suspects, the duo discovered that Steve blackmailed the victim into giving him money, after he discovered her true identity, threatening that he’d gossip about it. They also found out that the victim demanded that Gilly stops sleeping with other prostitutes, but Gilly refused to listen to her as she was doing this because “Emma” haven’t left prostitution yet. Hasuro then came up to Hamilton and Mia, telling them that the victim have recently aborted a child. After further investigation, the team found out that Roger was the father of the child, and that he wished to keep it, however the victim told him that she miscarried, which he found out was a lie. The duo also discovered that Kelemen is a demigod, a son of Dionysus, and the victim have been spying on him. They also discovered that Charles Rayman told Penelope, to find Polly, and spy at her. Overall, the killer turned out to be Gilly Gadot. Mia and Hamilton confronted Gilly with the evidence, where she had no choice but to confess. She then revealed herself as a daughter of Aphrodite, and the assassin The Anoterous sent to, the Industrial District. When they were about to arrest her, Gilly stared Hamilton, eye to eye, and started to speak in a seductive tone, manipulating him, and telling him to point his gun at Mia. Mia was scared, and begged Hamilton to drop the gun, but he didn’t listen to her, and then Gilly told him to kill Mia. A bang is heard, causing Hamilton to get back to his mind and drop the gun, and then he saw Gilly, dead with a bullet on her head, and Mia still alive. Hamilton and Mia looked at the door, where they saw Diego with a gun, and Rozetta Pierre next to him. After shooting Gilly on her head, Diego glared at Hamilton and wanted to confront him and hit him for “trying to kill” Mia. However, Rozetta Pierre stopped him, and told him, Mia and Hamilton, to go upstairs, and gather all the team members. The three did what Rozetta told them, where she went up and they spoke with her. While speaking, Rozetta snapped her finger to remove the mist from the team’s eyes, pulled off her wig, and put something on her face, which gave her a completely new face, her true face. The whole team were shocked by this and she introduced herself as Rozetta, Princess of Xerda whose life was given to her by the Olympians, and that Penelope was her sister, who was burn by her mother after sleeping with a mortal man during a festival. After the shocking reveal of Rozetta Pierre. The latter herself told the team to go search the building where Gilly shot the rope attached to the scaffolding, to see whether The Anoterous left her a list of people to kill, so they could give them a warning. And then Melody Hart barged in, terrified, asking the team for help. Hamilton and Hamida went to check on Melody Hart. Melody started crying, shouting how she just wanted to protect Kelemen. She then explained to them, that like every demigod’s parent, Melody knew about the existence of greek deities. In addition, she knew about The Anoterous, and she wanted to protect Kelemen from them, which is exactly why she doesn’t want him to get out of the house, and stay up late, afraid that they would approach him and try to convince him to join, and if he refused, they’ll hurt him. She tried controlling him, by sending him to a boarding school, Fairview High, where he isn’t allowed to stay outside in the night, and can only spend time home at the weekends. Unfortunately, that didn’t work, so she begged her ex-husband in Autumn Springs, who is very strict, and wouldn’t allow anyone in the house to go outside unless they are over 18, and would force the household into labour, so they would get enough time in the days to have fun. She managed to convince him, and told Kelemen she’d send him there. Kelemen didn’t take it well, and so he pushed his mom and ran off, and now she couldn’t find him anywhere. Hamida and Hamilton agreed to help her, and went to search the pond. While searching the pond, the duo found some shoe prints, which were revealed to be from LightYourWay sneakers, which has a button on them that makes the bottom of the shoes, shine out light. Hamilton remembered that Kelemen wore these sneakers, and so the duo followed the shoe prints, which led to Vicky’s clubhouse. Hamida and Hamilton spoke to Vicky, and explained the situation, realizing how serious it is, she led them to Kelemen’s hiding place. Kelemen told them to go away, but Hamida told him that his mother doesn’t want to send him to his step-father, because she hates him, but because she was afraid The Anoterous would harm him. Kelemen realized how stupid he was, and agreed to be sent to Autumn Springs. After searching the sniping area, Diego and Hamilton found Gilly’s phone, when they unlocked and sent to Clay. Rozetta sat next to Clay, who told her and the duo, that in the notes section of the phone, Gilly listed the name of the targets she is supposed to eliminate, with the reason why they should be killed. Rozetta then told the team, one of the targets was Hyrum Lopez, who is listed as Ex-Anoterous member. Diego and Hamilton went to confront Hyrum, who told them that he wasn’t actually an Anoterous member as he was only a son of a demigod, and was only an ally for them, but he decided to ditch them. Diego then warned him, that The Anoterous were after him, but he showed no fear, saying that he has well-trained bodyguards to protect him. After helping Melody, and doing what Rozetta told them. Mia approached Hamilton, saying she’d like to know more of The Anoterous, but she knew Rozetta wouldn’t say anything, without permission from the “big boss”, so she suggested talking to Polly, considering she is a ex-member, and may answer their questions. When the spoke to Polly, she explained to them the purpose of The Anoterous: The cult’s aim is to bring demigods all over Grimsdale together, and create a nation, an entire city for themselves. Their intentions is to take over Grimsdale, by first killing every obstacle, which are: pagans, mortals who can see past the mist, demigod’s parents, children of demigods, and demigods who refuse to join in. After they get rid of these, all the cult members will form an army, where they slay all the remaining mortals, leaving the city only with The Anoterous members. Mia was sickened by this, and asked Polly whether she knew the leader’s identity, with this question she laughed, and revealed she did, but won’t say a word. Mia asked her why doesn’t she want to reveal anything more about the cult, despite the fact she left them, where Polly simply told her that she chose the winning side, and it isn’t helping the police. After speaking with Polly, Mia and Hamilton went to the station, where they found everyone gathering in one area. Rosamund Wilcox and Rozetta came up to them, telling them they were waiting for them. Without any further explanation, Rosamund ordered the whole department to close their eyes. And then they were suddenly transported into a palace, and Rosamund have transformed into a beautiful female warrior, the goddess Athena. Around them were all the Olympians. Athen began to yell out names: Hamilton, Mia, Yoyo, Hasuro, Bruno and Clay, and told them that they are demigods. Suddenly, their wrists starting glowing, revealing tattoos, revealing their godly parent: *Hamilton had a tattoo of an olive branch, meaning he was a son of Athena. *Mia had a tattoo of a basket of fruits, making her a daughter of Demeter. *Yoyo had a tattoo of a dove feather, showing her as a daughter of Aphrodite. *Hasuro was revealed to be a son of Apollo, due to his tattoo showing a lyre. *Bruno having a tattoo of wings, meant he was a son of Hermes. *Clay was identified as a son of Hephaestus, thanks to his sledgehammer tattoo. Hamida seeing Aphrodite tried to hide between Sploder and Diego. However, the goddess saw her, and started to yell at her for calling her “useless”, and saying she is lucky that she didn’t call her ugly, or the goddess would’ve punished her. Hamida glared at the goddess, and accused her of stealing her looks. Aphrodite got angry, because Hamida saw herself as the most beautiful girl in the world, and just when she was about to attack her, Athena stopped her, and then sent the team back to the station, and gave Hamilton a smile before she dissapeared. The team curious about The Anoterous, asked Rozetta what is their aim, where she told them to ask either Hamilton or Mia, revealing that she knew of their dirty trick. Jones then suddenly got a call from the warden saying that Trish would like to speak with Hamilton. Hamilton and Mia were sent to see what Trish wants, where she replied saying that while escaping with Brock and Polly, she heard them talk about The Anoterous leader, telling the assassin of Holly Hills, whose name is Nicki Nale, to assassinate Charles Rayman, while he is in his sister’s wedding. The duo informed Rozetta, who ended up being worried, when they asked whether they should arrest Nicki, Rozetta told them they can’t, since the only proof of her plans was per a prisoner, and that they have to catch her in the act. She then told them that the wedding is tomorrow, and that they both have to be prepared, as they have to catch Nicki, before she kills Rayman. Summary *'Penelope Everett' Murder Weapon *'Falling Scaffolding' Killer *'Gilly Gadot' Suspects 88F017E6-D2D3-4CD3-B8D7-8C9469DAEC0B.png|Steve Liveman 8AF96779-2196-4FAF-B321-C2501FD33BF0.png|Roger Smirnov 172B516F-38CA-4523-8F9A-A654DD394D1B.png|Gilly Gadot 81B1F51A-7F66-482F-B9BB-3E7391AF62D1.png|Polly O'Brein C7FBC956-3905-4DF6-8BC3-A3EB77980DC7.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspects F647D066-D763-4579-B938-99904F5AD6AC.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) 41FD0767-359B-4E1B-B684-4E9EBE89AD9B.png|Melody Hart YAYYYYY_VICKYYYYY.png|Victoria Lopez 89A0806D-F5D8-4F1D-A8B1-AD4D22605FDC.png|Hyrum Lopez B48B482E-4C7E-489F-8989-C341306AB972.png|Athena Parthenos (GD) D1161C12-21B7-4EFA-99D0-F400B2600219.png|Trish Coletti. Killer’s Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter *The killer drinks wine *The killer eats olives *The killer is covered with grease *The killer has lipstick on